


Weakness Comin' On

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I never thought that you would break me apart/I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness Comin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually a part of anything. I'm in shock. Summary lyrics from "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls

The nightmares get to be too much after about a week after the service, so Ed goes out. Maggie asks him where he’s going, but he doesn’t say a word, just zombies his way out the door and into his car (not the van, he’s not sure he can ever drive in the van again) and down to the scuzziest bar he can find.

He gets drunk. It doesn’t help.

He gets in a fight. That doesn’t help either.

But at least it’s something solid he can cling to, this black eye and these bruises and the hangover the next morning.

And the best part?

That night, after drinking himself half to death, he doesn’t dream at all.


End file.
